Electrical systems, for a number of known reasons, may experience unwanted electrical arc faults. Combination Arc Fault Circuit Interrupters (AFCIs) are adapted to detect low current arc faults. However, such combination AFCIs may monitor current waveforms that may have a considerable amount of RF (Radio Frequency) noise present therein. The RF noise may be due to short duration arcing, such as when household switches are turned on and off. This RF noise may in some cases mimic an arc fault and result in unwanted tripping of the combination AFCI.
Therefore, a need exists for an AFCI and detection method that may discriminate between actual arc faults and conditions mimicking an arc fault, such as the presence of RF noise in the monitored current waveform.